


The Dane and the Dame - Denmark x Reader

by Gold_Blooded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Blooded/pseuds/Gold_Blooded
Summary: I got inspired by a small cultural festivity in "The Name of the Wind." A very small part that I expanded on, but I turned it into a form of a Halloween tradition instead of whatever holiday it was supposed to be... anyway, enjoy!* renarde = fox, in French





	The Dane and the Dame - Denmark x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by a small cultural festivity in "The Name of the Wind." A very small part that I expanded on, but I turned it into a form of a Halloween tradition instead of whatever holiday it was supposed to be... anyway, enjoy!
> 
> * renarde = fox, in French

Fall gripped the town firmly and the Halloween Pageantry was making the streets lively and festive. Usually, troupes organized this pageantry. Dressed in demon masks, they would terrorize them for the entire evening much to everyone’s delight. But until a few years ago, only pieces of the tradition remained the same. Men and women still wore garishly painted demon masks skulking about the city, making mischief, but the town grew too big for troupes to handle. So rather than pay for professionals, as would be sensible and safe, the shops took the more profitable path of selling demon masks. So every Halloween, thousands of demons were set loose in the city, with a license to make whatever mischief they had minds to as long as they don’t conflict with the law.

 

You weaved through the throng of people who were buying goods and whatnot from these wooden display stands and having a good time whilst you were still trying to comprehend the strange tradition this town has started. From where you’re from, you celebrated Halloween in the normal way: everyone dresses up in any sort of costume, there would be a small neighborhood party at a park, and then go trick-or-treating for a block or two. But this town - luckily just a few hours drive away from yours - practices Halloween in a much different way. Hearing about this, you and Elizabeta decided to check this place out.

 

You sighed and checked your phone for any new messages for the third time since you got here. ‘Where is she?’ you bitterly thought. You arrived on time just when the pageantry was in full swing, but your friend didn’t show up yet. Was she late? Did she not want to come?

 

Before more questions ripped you, you felt your phone vibrate and saw a notification on the screen. Unlocking your device, you immediately pressed the familiar bright green app with a text bubble on it to see your friend’s message:

 

ELIZA: GAH! I’m so sorry!! I was told to babysit and I was so busy that I forgot to tell you that I’m not coming. :(

ELIZA: Forgive me?

 

You rolled your eyes, ‘Of all times, do those kids have to babysat now?’ You began to text back as sympathy worked your way into your system. 

 

[NAME]: Perhaps… 

 

You smirked at your sent message and put your phone away, but now you need to find a way to entertain yourself. As you surveyed the streets you spotted a pair of men lurking in the alleyway across the road. Their masks were quite good: blood-red and fierce. One had a gaping mouth and the other a grimace of pointed white teeth. The pair of demons slipped out to follow a young couple who were strolling idly down a street, arm in arm. The demons stalked them for nearly a hundred feet, then one of them carefully snatched the man’s change from his coat’s pocket, and the other grabbed the woman in a rough embrace and lifted her from the ground. She shrieked while the man chased the other demon, obviously flummoxed by the situation.

 

Luckily his lady maintained her composure and shouted some words that were muffled by the crowd and distance. Whatever she had said, the two red-masked figures cowered, turn and fled the street. Surprised by the civility of it all, you remember there was a phrase selected every year that one would say in order for the so-called demons to cease their mischief. Only those in the town knew what to say and weren't allowed to tell tourists. It's not a special law of any sort, it's just how the game is. A game that targets unsuspecting outsiders. 

 

You backed away unconsciously, not wanting to be noticed by the dressed up demons. But as you stepped back, your back hit something solid. You craned your neck to the side and saw a tall masked figure looming over your tiny form. Rationality left you as a terrifying, blue demon's face was peering down at you and growled lowly like a lion. Out of fear you did the most unexpected thing. With eyes screwed closed, you reached your hand forward to grab the mask resting on the man's face and pulled it away. A few seconds of silence passed and seeing how nothing had happened (yet) you tentatively opened one eye, then the other.

 

A man with blonde, gravity-defying hair stared down at your form. His blue eyes shone as he looked at you with shock, like dewdrops in the desert. His slightly chapped lips were parted, expelling soft misty breaths like a dragon breathing smoke. 

 

You wore the same expression except your cheeks were flared pink. Hopefully, this man would think it was from you running around. You cleared your throat and shyly held the mask in front of him as a signal for him to take it back. Seeing how he wasn’t making a move, you feared he was angered so you placed the mask back over his head, brushing the tip of his cold ears in the process. You muttered a quick apology and strode off before he could follow you or utter a single word.

 

~

 

Matthias was awestruck. 

 

He was gazing at your face for so long that he didn’t realize he was staring. Luckily the mask prevented anyone else to see the blush that made a streak across his face. 

 

He and his best friends thought that this year, they will become the faux demons terrorizing other residents in their town. The Dane was so stoked to cause mischief (and for once, not getting his neck strangled by one of his friends...). But he never expected to become so flustered in front of a normal, ordinary girl. 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You okay?” one of the red-masked demons from earlier asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just… nothing, Berwald.” 

 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.” A higher pitched voice had said. Matthias turned to see another of his close friend, Tino, the one who had been wearing the other red mask. “That girl looked like she scared you more than you scared her,” he laughed cheerfully.

 

“Well, I haven’t seen her before,” Matthias said shyly, trying to be defensive, but his lame excuses weren't helping. (keyword: trying).

 

“It’s a large world. It’s not likely that you have seen her before.”

 

“I guess…” he mumbled.

 

Tino noticing a sudden change in the Dane’s behavior started to laugh again, “I think Matthias has a crush~”

 

“Do not!”

 

Berwald spoke up, “You’re behaving like I did when I met Tino. All quiet.”

 

“Um, Sve, you’ve always behaved like that...” Tino sweatdropped, using a nickname that alluded to his home country. 

 

“No,” The Swede stated firmly. “I am either quiet or very quiet.”

 

“Why are you guys standing around here? You’re not really scaring anyone by chatting in the middle of the street.” The trio turned to see the youngest member of their group, Emil.

 

“Look who’s talking,” Matthias squinted his eyes and pouted playfully under the mask, bending over awkwardly with both hands on his hips, like a mother scolding her child. 

 

Emil’s mask was hanging on top of his head but not over his face, showing off his silvery blonde hair and violet eyes that were similar to Tino’s color but just a shade darker. The young Nordic sighed at Matthias’ exaggerated mom pose, “Dressing up isn’t my thing.”

 

Right then there were two hands on his shoulders and a green-faced demon breathing down his neck. Emil scrunched his face in anger and shoved the masked figure away, “It’s not fun if you’re just trying to scare me, Lukas!”

 

Lukas too removed his mask, letting his silvery-blonde hair with clipped back side-bangs and indigo eyes show. “Sorry, brother.”

 

“You’re NOT sorry. If you were you would be scaring other people while I just sit somewhere and watch.” It’s typical for these brothers to bicker. Well, the youngest would bicker and Lukas would counter his arguments nonchalantly which pisses Emil off further.

 

“We’re talking about Matthias’ love interest.” Berwald abruptly said earning a punch in the arm from the Danish male, but he appeared to unaffected by the force.

 

“Use that pick up line you used on that girl in the ninth grade: ‘there’s a party in my pants and you’re invited.’" Emil’s recollection of Matthias’ embarrassing moment earned a few good laughs from everyone. Except for Berwald who was still trying to understand the pickup line.

 

“No! I’m not doing that.” Matthias blushed, almost as red as the mark on his face after that girl slapped him for that lewd comment.

 

“Well, what’s she like?” Lukas asked.

 

“Well, she has these shiny (h/c) hair and these (e/c) eyes… nothing special really.” He looked at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating things in the world, earning an eye-roll from Tino.

 

“Really?” Lukas asked doubting the ‘not special’ part.

 

Matthias finally lost his composure. “Alright! She’s beautiful. She’s amazing. It was so random how it all happened! I was like ‘boo!’ and she immediately went ‘hi-yah’ and ripped my mask off from my face! It was cool!” He started doing all these exaggerated hand gestures that showed just how smitten he was.

 

“Sounds pretty special to me,” Lukas commented needlessly.

 

“She's a fox,” Matthias droned on with a goofy, excited smile on his face “In French, she would be called la renarde*, and she would be hunted with only her cunning to protect her.”

 

“She sounds like a total babe for you, Den-Den.” Tino said sweetly, using an affectionate nickname for Matthias that pays homage to his home country. 

 

“Definitely! The way her eyes sparkle like the stars and everything… if she were a constellation, her name would be Babia Majora.” Mathias had wrapped one arm around Lukas’ little brother’s shoulders and pointed his free hand to the night sky for dramatic effect.

 

“Well, then, where is she?” Emil asked bluntly as he roughly shrugged the Dane off.

 

“I...” Matthias trailed off and turned back around so his eyes could catch those gorgeous (h/c) locks or that (slim/curvy) figure that had vanished. He turned back around, with hopelessness and panic in his voice. “I don’t know.”

 

“Go and find her! Hopefully, you will even get her name.” Tino encouraged, giving him a pat on the back. 

 

“Please do. For her sake. It’d be weird if you called her Babia Majora.” Emil stated curtly.

 

“You know what, you guys are so right!” Matthias, straightened his back out of confidence, with hope filling his system. “I’m gonna go talk to her! Thank you so much!”

 

With no time to lose, Matthias hurriedly disappeared into the crowd, hoping to find his soulmate. Meanwhile, his friends all stared at the spot he was just standing at seconds ago.

 

“...He’s going to get rejected, isn’t he?” Tino sighed disappointedly.

 

“Yep.”

 

~

 

He knew he shouldn’t be stalking a young girl, but his curiosity won out.

 

‘She shouldn’t worry. I know my limits!’ Matthias thought to himself. He last saw you gazing at some carved pumpkins from the shadows of some buildings. You were in one of the smaller streets of the city. There was still a lot of commotion, but very few compared to the crowded city square. Matthias watched as you took out your phone and snapped pictures of a carved pumpkin that looked like it was vomiting. As soon as you had done that, you checked the photos on your phone, deleting the bad ones. However, you failed to notice one of the torches sticking to the side of a building a few stories up began to give way. 

 

Matthias who noticed the torch plummeting before you did quickly leapt out of the shadows and pushed you out of the way.

 

“Watch out!” you heard as you noticed a large ball of flame falling towards you. Luckily, you were tackled to the side, letting the torch his the ground and not harming a single soul. Groaning, you clutched the side of your head. 

 

“Are you okay?” sitting up, you noticed a pair of feet pointed towards your form. As you slowly looked up you notice, the long legs clad in jeans, the black hoodie adorning the torso, and finally a blue demon mask. Gulping, you realized this was the man who tried to scare you from earlier. 

 

“Yeah… Thanks.” you croaked when you thought your throat was no longer dry. The man held out his hand for you to grab which you gladly took hold of and were hoisted up. “Listen,” you started “if you’re mad about the mask or--”

 

“It’s not that it’s… why didn’t you say the words?” Matthias interrupted before he could stop himself. 

 

You were confused by what he meant. “What words?”

 

“You know? The phrase of this year to say to demons so they will stop bothering you?” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. You just quirked an eyebrow at him and shuffled your feet.

 

“Well, I’m not from here…”

 

“Well, why not get to know each other?” You looked up at the man with a questionable look, unable to read his expression for it was hidden. “You seemed pretty lonely… m-my name’s Matthias. Matthias Kohler.”

 

Your look morphed into a friendly one, “[Name] [Last Name].”

 

~

 

“So, where you from?” Mathias asked as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. His mask was now lifted over his head so you could see his handsome face.

 

“I’m from [City]. You?”

 

“I’m actually from there too! I’m just here so I can scare people and not get in trouble for it for once. My family’s from Denmark: also known as Wrong Norway, Different Sweden, and That’s Actually Not Finland.” He earned a laugh from you, making him smirk.

 

“I find it strange that a demon is being friendly to me~” you teased.

 

“Demons don’t need to explain themselves.” he puffed up his chest defiantly. “Besides, I find it weirder that an angel like you is here.”

 

“Thank you,” you muttered bashfully, feeling both flattered and uncomfortable at the same time. An awkward silence hung over the couple as each of them rummaged their brains to find a new topic to bring up. Luckily, you spoke up saving Matthias from the embarrassment.

 

“I heard how fun the festivities were here and planned on going with a friend, but she bailed the last minute and had to actually babysit a couple of demons. And by that, I mean some brats from a posh family.”

 

“That sucks,” Mathias commented, not really knowing what else to say but wanting to help the dialogue. Anything to distract him from that cheesy pickup line.

 

“Yeah. But she said the money was worth it… Do you have siblings?” you looked up at him with your (e/c) gem eyes.

 

“Yes. Well, kinda. I’m an only child but I grew up with these other kids and we’ve been buddies since. So they’re kinda like my brothers.” A soft smile graced his face as he fondly remembers the most important people in his life, “There's Tino and Berwald - who are a couple now. And there’s Lukas and Emil who are brothers.”

 

“I have (no/number) siblings. Heh, I don’t know if I should consider myself lucky or not.” You thought about this multiple times before and wondered how different your life would be… would it be better? Worse? Regardless, you were always grateful for the life you have now.

 

“From my experience, I am so close to my friends that I never felt like an only child. Actually, we’re planning to get together at this restaurant real soon. Wanna come?” He looked at you expectantly, and you couldn’t say no to his giddy smile and shiny blue eyes. 

 

“Sure!” you agreed gleefully. “But just as long as I’m not eating anything with pumpkin in it, let alone pumpkin spice lattes. I’m tired of feeling like I’m imbibing a candle.” 

 

Mathias busted out laughing, making you take pride in your joke. You knew you could be funny, but damn, you didn't know you could be THAT funny. Little did he know, you didn’t mean that pumpkin spice lattes taste like a candle smells. Pumpkin spice lattes taste like a candle tastes.

 

(A/N: Don’t ask me how I know that.)

 

~

 

As you neared the restaurant, Mathias walked ahead of you to open the door. You smiled at him as you entered, taking in your colorful surroundings. It was a quaint place to eat; the floorboards were neatly polished, so were the wooden tables. The bar area had pots, pans, and spatulas dangling from the sides of the counter and on the wall. Aside from anything pumpkin, there were loaves of bread, steamed potatoes, poached apples and pears placed on the bar-counter, waiting to be served to their desiring customers. There was a line of stools with white cushions at the bar so customers can get their drinks faster and converse with the staff; perfect for small groups. 

 

There was also a clay furnace in the back next to a small pile of firewood that had a bowl of soup brewing, and birch wood branches that served as columns for the interior making this place all the more cuter - it was like dining in a cottage.

 

But what caught your attention was a group of young men sitting at a wooden table near the furnace. All of them were blonde, but in different shades for each individual. The color of their eyes were similar but also in different shades, each ranging from violet to blue. They were all prattling on about something interesting except for the tallest male that looked on at the group sternly and muttered something brisk occasionally.

 

Mathias nudged you toward the group, “Those were my friends I was talking about.”

 

As you neared the table, all four head s turn to look at you. Feeling a little overwhelmed, the talkative Dane took over the introductions as you just grinned shyly at the group. “Guys, this is [Name]. [Name], these are my friends: Lukas, Emil, Tino, and Berwald.” He pointed to each teenager as he said their names out loud. 

 

Lukas bobbed his head slightly as a greeting while Emil gave you a wave and a “yo.” Tino gave you the friendliest and most genuine smile you had ever come across, making you feel welcomed and smiled even wider. As you sat in your seat at the table, Berwald, who just stared at you with his piercing cerulean eyes through his glasses, decided to just get straight to the talking.

 

“You’re the girl that Mathias wanted to extend an invitation to the Pants Party, right?”

 

“Excuse me?” you were still trying to process what he had just said until Mathias cut the conversation short.

 

“Haha... I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Mathias nervously laughed and slapped the back of Berwald’s head emitting a thunk. But the force did more damage to Mathias own hand instead of the Swedish man...

 

“We heard quite a bit about you.” Tino chimed in, right when Mathias took a seat next to you.

 

“Really?” you blinked, unaware that the Dane next to you was making strange hand signals at Tino, telling him not to embarrass him. “But I had only just met him.”

 

“Well, you left a good impression on him from your first encounter.” Lukas referred to the time you had ripped off Mathias’ mask and stunned him into silence.

 

Emil, who decided to join the conversation instead of sitting out of it, piped up. “Yeah, he said that if you were president you’d be Baberaham Lincoln.”

 

“I never said that!” Mathias said through gritted teeth, his eyebrow twitching.

 

Emil frowned at him slightly, “Well, you said something kind of like that.”

 

“No, I said a better line!” realizing what he had just said, he saw how you were giggling. Though it was music to his ears, he needed to fight the blush that was rushing to his face for the hundredth time today. “U-uh… I mean--!”

 

“You’re funny,” you stated simply as you calmed down. Seeing that wonderful smile on your face and those two shiny (e/c) orbs filled with mirth was enough to make his heart rate skyrocket.

 

~

 

Throughout your entire time with the Nordics, you would smile a lot or laugh. Sometimes you would lean in toward Mathias and he’d mirror your movement. He’d relax against your arm -- seemingly for no reason other than to be near you and touch you. He noticed that your body and voice seem relaxed around him, which blossomed a warm feeling in his heart. 

 

He also noticed how well you fit in with his group (partial thanks to Tino who’s an expert conversationalist). You even made Berwald crack a small smile. And if you can make him smile at your anecdote, then anything was possible. As the entire group finished their meals and now finishing their dessert, it was time to pay the bill. Each of the Nordics pulled money out of their wallets and placed it on the table. You reached into your coin purse to fish out some of your crumpled paper money until you realized that the small purse was empty. 

 

“Ah… I don’t have any money,” you blushed feeling horrible that these guys you had just met needed to pay for your dish. And you’re pretty sure you had accidentally picked one of the most expensive desserts that were listed in the menu... 

 

“Don’t worry I’ll pay for you.” Matthias already pulled out his wallet and laid out his money on the table.

 

“What, no! I’ll pay you back! Just give me your number and I’ll give you the money later.” The guilt in your eyes and the pout that tugged on your lips made Mathias’ heart do somersaults. It took every ounce of his strength and manly to pride to prevent himself from getting red in the face (...again). 

 

Thus, he decided to turn the tables.

 

“How about no to the money and yes to the number?” He whipped out his iPhone from his pocket. 

 

You felt your face heat up as a devilish smirk graced his features, but you persevered and smirked back in return, “Deal.” 

 

As you exchanged each other's numbers, you looked at the time displayed on your phone and noticed how late it was. As you mentioned the time, you noticed this wanly look etched into his sapphire eyes as he tried to cover the expression with an understanding smile.

 

Ever since that moment, you never wanted to see him with that look again. 

 

~

 

The lot of you went out of the town square and to the visitor parking. The city was quite known for its tourism, so there’s plenty of spaces for people to leave their vehicles behind. The Nordics - excluding Mathias - were all tired from running around and pranking people. Though it was fun, it tired out the soul quickly especially when it was close to midnight.

 

You saw your old familiar (car) that your dad lent you, signaling it was time to leave your new friends.

 

“I had a lot of fun,” you smiled stopping in front of your car.

 

“Me too.” He looked at you sadly. The evening had ended and you were forced to leave him. Even though he actually lived in the same city as you did, it pulled your heartstrings to depart. It was like going over to a friend’s house, spending the whole day with them until your parents came to pick you up, dimming your joyful mood. 

 

“See you later.” you offered him one last smile and opened the door to get in. That is until you were suddenly grasped by the wrist. You looked back to see a faint twinkle of mischief in the Dane’s eyes. 

 

“Why should I go? I’m a demon after all.” He gave you a crooked grin, trying to intimidate you.

 

You smirked, knowing what Mathias was getting at. “Nice try, but Tino told me what this year’s phrase is.” 

 

Before you could say anything you had to stifle a few giggles that were climbing their way up your throat. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.” You laughed. “Apparently this year these guys were inspired by an Alec Baldwin movie. It’s fitting, though.”

 

“Welp, that’s the line.” Mathias grinned tossing his hands in the air before letting them fall back to sides with a soft pat. “Unfortunately, that won’t work for me…”

 

“Then how about…” You balanced yourself on your tippy toes, kissed his cheek and smiled at him warmly. “See me tomorrow?”

 

“...Y-yeah… okay…” he stuttered as he watched you get in the car.

 

“Shoot me a text,” you grinned and turned the key into the ignition. You reversed out of your spot slowly and drove off onto the road. Mathias watched your car until he could no longer see it.

 

The Nordics were waiting by their car seeing just how love-struck he really was. “Mathias,” Tino spoke in a soft voice. “Don’t be so down in the dumps. You live in the same city, you can see her every day.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mathias and everyone got in the car, slamming the vehicle’s doors softly once they all got in. Berwald made the engine purr to life as he began to reverse the car.

 

“It just reminded me when we were just kids,” Mathias continued. “I hated it when my parents would pick me up from your houses - even if we lived literally right next to each other. You know?” 

 

“We all had that feeling,” Emil admitted.

 

Mathias muttered in agreement and quietly sighed. He gazed out the window: trees and traffic signs whizzing past them. This was one swell Halloween and he hoped to celebrate with you again. Maybe scare and prank people together, ignoring curses and shouts directed at you. Just seeing you tomorrow, would actually be better than the first idea. At these drifting thoughts, he smiled. 

 

Maybe he wouldn’t mind celebrating Valentine’s Day either.

 

~


End file.
